


You're Still Home

by CroRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a soft good boi, Ben Solo is a very good dad, Ben Solo loves his family more than life itself times infinity, Ben and Rey are friends with ocs, Ben and Rey built their cabin, Ben and Rey just want to be left alone with their son, Ben is very helpful, Chewie and Lando are happy, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gammin is a bean, I love the Solos, It's been two years, M/M, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mention of - Freeform, POV Ben Solo, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe and Finn are pissed, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a smol angry bean, Rey is a very good mom, Rey is annoyed, Reylo Son, Soft Ben Solo, Tags may be added, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, but not Poe because who would believe that, he is a good boi like his father, nobody will touch her man or their bean, reylo child, so are Zorii and Jannah, soft rey, the Solos are friends with patreons at the common house and the village, the droids are just confused, they live between the two, they love their son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroRen/pseuds/CroRen
Summary: A Post-The Rise of Skywalker fan fiction....Two years after the final battle, Poe Dameron and his co-general, Finn, help set up the new democracy and capture any First Order supporters or ex-workers. Many Resistance members have decided to stay on Ajan Loss and have found peace with this, unable to fit back into normal life. This peace does not last long however, when Lando Calrissian receives Intel from a spy from the backwater planet, Sorgan. It shows a ghost. Kylo Ren. Now Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose Tico, Jannah, Zorii Bliss, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, and the droids travel to Sorgan to bring the former Supreme Leader to justice. But Poe and Finn also need something else from him. Rey is gone and she hasn't contacted them in the past two years. And Kylo Ren is the number one suspect. They will make him pay....Ben and Rey are finally at peace and are enjoying the rest of their days with their two year old son, Gammin. They're enjoying their life, until the Solo's life is turned upside down.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Character(s), Chewbacca & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Lando Calrissian & Chewbacca, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Droids, Rey & Original Character(s), Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Jannah
Comments: 37
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Sacred Texts [ 2020 ]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. My first fanfic! I'm really excited to be sharing this with you guys and I hope you guys will find this at least a little bit interesting to stick around. So let's do this!

Poe Dameron rubbed his forehead, as if to wipe the headache away. The man sighed and leaned back into his chair, his dark hair sticking to his rough and tanned skin. _This was a lot harder than I thought it would be_ , he thought to himself coldly.

Poe looked up into the canopy of the tall trees and sighed. It had already been two _years_ since the war had ended and in all honesty, Poe Dameron had felt like crap ever since. It was definitely hard. As a kid, he basically grew up in war.

He remembered his mother’s dark skin and kind voice. Poe tried to remember every single thing he knew about her, it always helped him calm down. If someone brought her up a few years ago, Poe Dameron probably would have almost broken down. Even if his mother had died when he was very young, he remembers everything. His parents weren’t around as much as they liked, he knew that. He couldn’t fault them for long when he was a child though, no matter how much he tried. He knew how important they were to the Rebel Alliance.

After the war with the First Order had ended, Poe went to see his father. Well, before continuing to look for any supporters of the First Order that might have escaped. He stayed with his father for a few days, just catching up and even introducing him to Finn.

Poe smiled, but it disappeared from his face almost immediately. His co-workers. His friends. His family. So many great people have been lost to the horrors of the war. But he supposed that it also brought people together. He probably would have never met Finn without the war. Or Rose. Or Jannah. Or healed the friendship between himself and Zorii.

Poe was jolted out of his thoughts as BB-8 bumped his leg. He smiled down at the little droid. He could always count on him to stay by his side. Even when he did something completely stupid. The droid beeped at him to come to the meeting grounds. He gave a little nod at the droid and stood up, stretching his aching limbs from the probable hours of sitting in the old rickety chair.

The man followed after the droid and his follower, D-O, that Poe was sure of thought of BB-8 as a God. The trio made their way under the large gray ship to see the leaders of the Resistance.

Finn and Rose talked quietly together, while Zorii and Jannah were sharing stories of their past together. The three women had become good friends over the past two years and Finn and Jannah got to relate over both being stormtroopers for the First Order. Poe was a little surprised to see Lando there talking to Chewie, R-2, and 3PO. It quickly faded though. Lando had gone back to Cloud City a week after the war ended, but continuously came back to Ajan Kloss. Although he says that it is to just check up on everything at the base, Poe knew it was probably for Chewie.

He felt bad for the giant wookie. Poe doesn’t know how the furry beast feels and he hopes he never does. He couldn’t imagine losing countless of his old friends.

Resistances fighters trotted past the man and the two droids, making their way to the cafeteria space that was set up when the rag-tag group first made camp on the jungle planet.

Many people in the Resistance, like himself, grew up in war. While some either left for retirement or went back to their families or even tried to start a new life, many stayed on Ajan Kloss, unable to adapt to life without the war. Poe couldn’t blame them though, some just stayed to be with friends and families they created during the hellish times they lived in.

Poe and the other Resistance leaders had helped set up the new leadership over the galaxy. They decided to keep democracy and let the people of each world decide who will be the face of their planet. Some former senators have gotten heated during a debate that Poe was made to go to. It was definitely an interesting, and Poe might add entertaining, turn of events over the past few death bringing hours. It was quite comical to see the Coruscant Guard come in and drag them apart. Who knew some prissy senators could be that scary?

The planning wasn’t done, not even close, but it was getting there. And that was certainly a start. It was an easy thing to decide, considering what a horrible job the former Supreme Leaders did.

Poe made a face of disgust when he thought of them. As much as he hated Snoke, he could easily say he hated Kylo Ren more. Sometimes Poe would wake up from nightmares, even now, of the tall masked man ripping his mind apart like it was a piece of paper. Poe would wake up gasping and would remind himself to thank Finn when morning came. He shivered, At least he was dead now. Nobody would suffer his wrath ever again.

The dark-haired man shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way over to the group with the droids at his side. Finn was the first to notice him. The dark-skinned man smiled at him.

“About time you showed up. We thought that you might’ve gotten lost or something,” Finn commented with a teasing smile.

“Just got lost in my thoughts,” Poe replied with a small shrug. The dark-haired man looked around at his friend’s faces, a look of question on his own.

“So…” Poe drew out, “What’s going on?”

Finn shrugged, “Ask them,” he nodded towards Lando and Chewie.

“They called us all here,” Rose added softly.

Poe removed his eyes from his two friends and cast it upon the two old companions. Lando and Chewie, along with everyone else at the “meeting”, made their way over to the three original Resistance fighters.

Lando glanced at each face, resting on Chewbacca’s the longest, before landing on the datapad that was in his hands. Poe couldn’t name the emotion on the older man’s face if you asked him. To him, it looked like a bunch of emotions bunched up together. Nervousness, grief, troubledness…and what looks to be hope and joy? Poe was even more confused and intrigued now than he was a few moments ago. What could he possibly know? Maybe more First Order supporters were found or maybe there was a new update on the leadership roles in Coruscant.

“So what do you need to tell us?” Zorii demanded impatiently before Poe could ask. “Me and Jannah were upgrading an A-wing that took some damage a few weeks back from a hostile attack. It would be best if we got back to that as soon as possible, we don’t want the whole base blowing up,” she added while sharing a look with Jannah, who nodded in confirmation.

“I understand,” Lando sighed with a trace of annoyance laced in his voice, “but this is important.” Chewie growled in agreement.

Once the old Rebellion general got everybody’s attention he continued, “We just got a report from one of our spies. It was sent from a backwater planet called Sorgan,”

Finn cocked his head to the side, “Sorgan? I’ve never heard of that planet before…”

Poe nodded at the man when Finn glanced at him. Sorgan? Must really be a backwater skug hole if it didn’t catch anyone’s eye before now.

The Resistance general looked back at the old dark-skinned man as he resumed talking, “Yes, Sorgan is a very secluded planet. From what we’ve gathered about it, there is barely any information that would catch someone’s attention. Well until now….” Lando paused, closing his eyes and taking in a tremulous breath.

When the older man looked up, unshed tears were visible in his caf-colored eyes. What would have a tough general, that has probably seen the worst of the worst, cry?

"The report we’ve received from our informant states that there has been a sighting of the late Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.” He finished in a low voice.

Poe Dameron felt all the air get sucked out of him. No. No. No. No. That’s impossible. No. He can’t be alive. No. That monster can’t be alive. No. Poe felt like he was going to pass out.

The pilot looked up at the group surrounding him. Finn let out a as his body trembled. Jannah and Zorii both gasped. Roes’ eyes widened and her lip trembled. _Memories of her sister probably passed through her mind_ , Poe thought.

“How is that possible? That kriffing kung is supposed to be dead.” Zorii growled.

“That can’t be! Rey said that Kylo Ren died.” Jannah added with outrage.

Poe felt his heart throb at the mention of his friend for a moment. He looked up at the large boulder with the cavern in it where Rey used to live. No matter how much they fought or disagreed, Poe would always love her. She was basically like his sister.

Poe shifted his gaze towards Finn and the general knew his co-general was sharing his thoughts by the look on his face. Rey had left right after coming back from Tatooine. Staying at the base for less than a week and disappearing with not much more than a ‘goodbye’ and ‘I love you’ to her friends.

Lando nodded, “It’s true.” He tapped at the datapad before he turned it around.

The five young fighters leaned in, trying to get a view of the pad.

It was a holovid of something that looked like a restaurant of sorts.

A common house.

A cloaked figure entered the frame and stopped walking once they got to the circle of a bar counter. An older woman, looking around seventy years of age, ducked down below the counter and coming back up with a small brown sack. The sack was small enough to fit into someone’s palm. Poe narrowed his eyes and looked closer at the holovid as the old woman handed the cloaked figure the bijou nut-brown sack. One the figure had the bag, they nodded at the aged woman and turned.

Everyone’s eyes widened and some of them gasped at the evidence before their eyes.

Kylo Ren walked away from the bar and strode out from the common house.

“Oh my maker! Young Master Ben! Oh, pardon me. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen Young Master Solo!”

Poe rolled his eyes with a scoff. Apparently 3PO doesn’t realize his Young Master Solo is a mass murder. R2 whirled at C-3PO.“

Yes, yes. Of course I know he is not nine years old anymore you nearsighted scrap pile!”

"What are we going to do?” Rose whispered.

Lando turned the datapad back around and placed it on a table next to him. The man sighed heavily and Chewie whimpered, only loud enough for Lando to hear.

Lando Calrissian rubbed his forehead as the young people whispered back and forth and the four droids beeped at each other. “I hope you all are ready for a road trip.”

Everybody snapped their heads to look at the old general and the furry wookie.

“ _What?_ ” Finn asked incredulously.

“ _Road trip? Why?_ ” Zorii barked.

Poe Dameron looked at Lando with wide eyes. Was he planning on going to Sorgan himself? Poe adjusted his brown jacket in thought.

“Listen, if we get….Kylo Ren, it could be a turning point. Who knows, maybe we’ll be able to capture more supporters and former First Order workers triple the speed we’re working with now,”

Poe sighed but nodded in confirmation, “Lando is right. This could be a real turning point. By capturing the former _Supreme Leader,_ ” he said in disgust, “we could get the upper hand. Show that we aren’t to be fooled or laughed at.”

Poe looked around at his friends. “I’m in,” he declared to Lando and Chewie.

D-O looked between the people and tilted his cone-shaped head, "Ad-adventure?"

BB-8 beeped at him in confirmation and the green and white droid started to wheel around him.

“We’re in too,” Rose added with a glance at Finn. He nodded back, fiddling with a loose string from his sage viridescent vest.

Zorii sighed and looked up at the bottom of the large gray ship, “Yeah I guess I am too. I suppose I wouldn’t mind kicking that piece of bantha fodder,”

Jannah smirked, “Me too. It would be nice to get off this planet for a little bit anyways,”

“Well that settles it, we’ll leave in two days time to Sorgan,”

“Alright, I’ll inform Beaumont Kin and have him take over command while we’re gone,” Poe replied.

“Sounds like a plan. Come on Chewie, let's make sure the Falcon won’t fall apart before we land,” The wookie growled in agreement.

"Come on R2, I have decided that we shall follow Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca!"

The two old friends made their way towards the flying trash heap followed by the two old droids and Jannah nodded, “We should probably start packing,” she stated while peering at Zorii. Her roommate nodded in agreement.

“Make sure to come back and help us once you’re done packing. We don’t want that A-wing blowing up,” Zorii commented to Rose.

Rose smiled, “Will do. I won’t be long,” she responded.

The short dark-haired woman turned around and walked with the other two to the living quarters.

Quickly it became just Poe and Finn, with the two droids.

“You alright?” Finn asked his co-general, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Poe just nodded and sighed, running a hand through his curly dark hair.

“Yeah. I just guess it’s going to be weird coming face to face with the man that gives me nightmares all these years later,” he grunted.

Finn nodded at his friend, “I know, but soon we will capture him and we’ll get justice.” Poe gave the dark-skinned man a small smile, but it disappeared.

He rubbed his thumb along his pointer finger, “Do you think he did something to Rey? She told us she would contact us every two weeks, but we haven’t heard from her in two _years,_ ”

Finn’s eyes teared up and he rubbed his nose.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling that he's done something to her. I swear, once we find him, I’ll make him talk!” Finn growled.

Poe nodded at his friend and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let's start packing so we can put that scum in his place.”

The two men and the droids strolled to their room as bugs swarmed around them, but Poe was too lost in thought to notice.

Don’t worry Rey we’ll find you.

_We’ll make Kylo Ren pay._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit long, I just kind of had a hard time getting in the right mood to write. But here it is! I might take tomorrow off, but I'll try to write the day after that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 1

  
  
  


Early morning sunlight peeked through the gray curtains, awakening a sleeping man from his rest. 

Ben Solo stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his whiskey-eyes, rubbing the essence of sleep from them. Ben sat up, moving his back towards the headboard of the bed and shook out his dark wild hair.

Ben’s attention was soon turned to the right of him, as the bedsheets rustled. He smiled down at the woman next to him, his eyes drifting over her small form. 

Rey was turned away from him, but he could still see half of her face, his height helping him at the moment. He placed his left hand on her face and brushed the brown hairs away that were covering her resting face.

The dark-haired man felt the warm feeling of love course through his entire body as he looked at her. He bent down, a bit awkwardly, and kissed her temple.

“You can keep sleeping sweetheart. The sun isn’t up all the way yet,” Ben whispered into her hair.

She murmured something quietly and buried her face deeper into the white pillow below her head. 

He smiled again and got off of the left side of the well-sized bed, arching his back. Ben trudged over to their dresser, opening the top drawer for a shirt and the next one down for some fresh pants and undergarments. He chortled as he remembered the conversation him and Rey had when they first got the bedroom hardware. 

She had said, trying to sound nonchalantly - but failing, that he should have the top drawers because he was so tall. He just agreed with her, but he knew that it was most likely because she couldn’t reach them very well - unable to see the contents in the top drawer.

Ben dragged himself from the memory after tugging on a darker-gray robe and his almost-black pants - with a light gray strap on the top. 

The young, tall man walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom - and grabbed his brush. He carefully brushed out his shoulder length flowy hair, making sure to avoid ruining the small braid that was at the end of it.

Once he was done, Ben walked towards the door that led out to the hallway, before looking back at Rey. His wife. His eyes still glistened whenever he thought of or heard of that word. How lucky he was to be here with her. 

Ben silently closed the door behind him and walked down to the living room. He sat down on a wooden chair that was close to the front door and pulled on his white socks, along with his tall, black boots. He pulled himself up from the chair, which was a few sizes too small for him, once he got both boots on.

After he died, he was woken up to a dark place filled with light lines around him. He saw his mother and his grandfather. They had told him how much they loved him and how proud they were. It felt good. 

It felt weird to see his grandfather. Ben had looked up at him when he was Kylo and when he had destroyed Vader’s mask with Rey, he realized he needed to be himself. No more copying. If he was going to become Emperor, he needed to show that he was more than a little boy. Well, that was before he left the dark.

He weeped into his mother’s small form as she held him against her. That felt good too. It had been so long since he’d seen her. It was the most person to person contact he’d had since he was a small boy.

No.

That was untrue.

He had just held Rey.

He had just kissed her.

But he was here.

He had to find her! 

Ben couldn’t imagine a life without Rey. He loved her. He had never felt this way with anyone before. 

As a young boy he was very quiet and didn’t have many friends. When his parents shipped him off to his Uncle Luke, he did meet a few students that he enjoyed their company with - but he would rather work on his calligraphy or draw. 

Attachments weren’t very popular with Luke, but he didn’t push it as bad as the Jedi Order. Sometimes, once the students made their way to their teenage years, they would sneak into someone or other’s hut and play a game after lights out.

It was the one where you would spin a lightsaber and whoever it would land on you would kiss.

Yeah, Ben Solo didn’t go to those. He was invited a couple times, sure, but he never saw them as something he would want to do - ever. He was too busy dealing with his own problems. Snoke-Palpatine in his mind. The dark side calling. A strange warm feeling that coursed through him when he was around ten years old. A young girl, sometimes a young woman, in his dreams.

Plus the fact of finding out your grandfather was a mass murderer and your whole family knew except you.

He could care less about some, as he called it, ‘ _weird_ game’ the other students played. It was the last thing he had on his mind.

Well minus some thoughts he would have about the beautiful-glowing young woman, from his dreams, that would make his face blush bright red.

This happened throughout the rest of his time in the academy and through his time with the First Order.

In all honesty, he never thought of having any connections with someone when he was with Snoke. He heard officers and even stormtroopers talk about such things. 

He was just glad he had his mask on to hide his burning face.

Snoke wanted him to be cut off from everyone else anyways. There was really no point. The old creature made him wear robes and thick clothing from head to toe for R’iia’s sake. That gave him a pretty clear idea of what point that thing was trying to get across.

Well until Rey. 

The girl and woman from his dreams he had, ever since he was a very small boy.

She was, _is,_ his one and only. He could never be more thankful that the universe had tied them together. Even after she cut his face open.

He didn’t exactly understand it then, but he does now

After he had killed Snoke, Rey was his obsession to find. Everybody knew this, but nobody had the guts to say something. Well, besides Hux that one time.

That was a good day.

He was no longer that man though. Not anymore. He had finally got the chance to be with her, after a long year of chasing. He couldn’t let her go now. Not when he held someone in his arms for the first time. Not when he finally shared _his first kiss with her._

He couldn’t be separated from her now.

He would rather go through the most painful of deaths before he would be without Rey.

His mother and grandfather had told him that he was in the World Between Worlds, that could also be known as the Netherworld of Unbeing or Vergence Scatter. A place that connects every moment of time and space. 

They told him he could go back.

But he needed to find peace within himself first.

He made peace of killing his classmates. He made peace of turning to the darkside. He made peace of killing Resistance fighters and common folk. Of killing Han Solo….his father.

But most of all he made peace with the idea of getting to be happy.

For the longest time, he never believed he deserved to be happy.

But he believes it now.

Now that he has Rey.

Ben was so lost in his own mind that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a light thump behind him. He grabbed his lightsaber, but didn’t light it.

After he was blissfully reunited with Rey, she had told him that she had buried both his Mother’s and Grandfather’s lightsabers. He understood and agreed with her. They’ve been through a lot. It was time for them to rest now.

At that point, he didn’t have a weapon besides the blaster Rey gifted him. Han Solo’s blaster. 

The blaster had brought back memories of the past to him when he first held it in his hand. He had brushed his hand along the metal of the DL-44’s old metal. He remembered the times he would sneak onto the Millenium Falcon to escape C-3PO’s repetitious lessons. It just so happened that one of those times, his father and his uncle Chewbacca were going on a smuggler trip.

It didn’t surprise him when he heard the rustbucket of a ship take off. He doubted the idea of his father looking for him to say goodbye before he boarded the Falcon and left. 

Ben would put on a brave face when Han would tell him they had to leave again, but when alone he would sob himself to sleep on his warm bed. He wanted to scream that he didn’t have to leave him. He just wanted to.

_It was hours before his father and uncle found him. They had made a sharp turn and lightspeed jumped, missing the near death shot from a pirate’s ship. Ben had bumped his head on a crate that was below the floor, causing Han and Chewie to become alert and hold both weapons up. They had opened up the floor to find Han’s son smiling a small, nervous smile up at them._

_Han had just sighed and rubbed his hand over his face._

_“Your mother is going to kill me.”_

_She didn’t. But she looked like she would._

_His mother was pacing back and forth yelling at them. She had ranted to them how she almost destroyed 3PO in anger of letting her son wander off and calling the Chandrila guard for a missing person report. How she had to leave her office when she got an upsetting transmission from a wailing C-3PO._

_Ben, Han, and Chewie had just hung their heads in shame and let Leia wear herself out._

_It lasted for three hours._

_But afterwards when she was done screaming, she started to cry. Ben never really saw his mother cry before. It was almost startling to see a tough woman like his mom cry openly._

_The three of them went to hold her, as soon as they got over their mild shock, as she started showering them with kisses._

_When she stopped crying and sniffling, she wiped her eyes with the long sleeve of her purple dress and took them all out to eat some sweets that were originally from Naboo. That was nice. One of his better memories with his parents, when Ben thought about it._

_She was worried about him._

_If only she showed it more when he wasn’t in a life or death situation._

Ben had holstered the weapon after a long examination of it and looked at Rey with a sad smile.

She had rubbed his arms gently, “He would be proud of the man you became,” she had whispered lovingly to him.

The man had just nodded and pulled her into a long hug.

Not long after that, they had both decided that it was best if he got a more suitable weapon for himself. Ben had told her that he wanted to regain his old lightsaber. Rey had understood that he wanted to make things right. Ben said that he wanted to heal his crystal. He didn’t want a new one. Rey had said that-that had reminded her of someone she knew.

Ben just smiled down at her.

Rey went back to Ajan Kloss to say goodbye to her old and new found friends before coming back to Tatooine and going to Kef Bir to search for his old lightsaber on their new ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ , as the seller had called it.

They had found it relatively easily. The black hilted lightsaber had ended up on the shore, which was lucky. The water was still very dangerous at the time.

Ben, with the mild help of Rey, had been able to heal the crystal that was inside the saber after a few hours of meditating. If Ben said that he was calm, he would’ve been lying. He was scared. What if it wouldn't light? What would that mean? Was he not worthy? Did he not deserve a second chance? Did he not deserve _Rey?_

Ben’s worries were soon nudged away when Rey rushed to his side and told him her love for him, as she hugged the man tightly.

With a deep breath in, with Rey at his side, he had enough strength to try lighting the blade. It was striking. It was an imperial purple, but darker and a little more purple than red. It was amazing. 

It was different.

It was new.

It was Ben. 

There were no more bad feelings attached to the lightsaber that had once brought pain. 

Rey and him had looked through the saved coordinates in the _Ebon Hawk_ and found a planet called Sorgan that was unknown to them. After landing their starship, they had visited a common house they had seen as they flew over the terrain. The dyad was nervous at first. Ben was Supreme Leader only a few weeks ago and Rey was the supposed ‘Last Jedi.’

Everything was fine though, which relieved him and Rey greatly. It really was a backwater planet, untouched by the horrors of the galaxy. 

They had met an older woman named Morsa Kuwat and her two young grandsons, Gnash and Kodiak. She had treated them very kindly and they all had become very close over time. They had especially loved the two young boys that were around the age of six. Ben was a little more distant though. He was scared if he would touch them, they would break. 

Ben and Rey had decided that it was a perfect place to create their home. They had built their cabin with the help of some commoners that they have gotten to know pretty well, including a tough older woman called Cara Dune and the common house owner, Ida Darvish.

They had finished fairly quickly and decided it was time to ‘tie the knot’ after Ben had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her, once they had settled into their cabin. She had covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry. 

_Rey nodded and let out a teary laugh, “Yes!”_

_Ben laughed with tears in his eyes and spun her in his arms up in the air._

By almost every point of view, a dyad is more than marriage. But they couldn’t just go up to people and say, “Yup! We’re a dyad. So technically we’re way past marriage!” Yeah, that would not go over too well.

Coincidentally, Morsa contained a license that allowed her to marry two people together. She had said that she got it to marry her now deceased daughter and son in law a few years back. Ben and Rey couldn’t be more thankful.

The two force users had invited Morsa and her two grandsons, Ida, Cara, and a few other commoners they had made friends with over the short time they spent on the planet.

_The wedding was everything Ben could’ve hoped for. Rey’s dress was a boho style and held a bouquet of sunburst flowers in her hand. Ben had tears in his eyes and a few slid down his face as she made her way to him, as petals from the flowers in her hair fell at her feet. They had held hands throughout the whole time they had said their vows and Ben kissed her deeply once Morsa had announced them man and wife. That was the best day of his life._

_Ben had carried her bridal style to their home, reminding him of the first time they met. That was the best night of his life._

_Nothing could be better than this._

_Well so he thought._

_A few weeks later, Rey had apprehensively told him that she was pregnant._

_Ben dropped a plate he was cleaning from breakfast earlier. The white plate shattered around his feet, but Ben didn’t notice. His eyes were wide and his plush pink mouth was agape._

_Rey twisted her hands nervously in front of her. She timidly stepped towards her husband, “Ben?” she whispered, “Are you alright?”_

_Ben still stared at her._

_“I understand if your not ready, but I won’t give them up-”_

_She was immediately cut off as Ben charged at her faster than a blaster bolt and spun her around in his arms. They both burst out crying and hugged each other tightly. Her husband immediately placed her back on the floor though, “I’m sorry! I should be more careful,” he said through his tears, touching her still flat stomach._

_Rey laughed - rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones, “You can hug me, I’m not gonna break,”_

_Ben just smiled at her lovingly and kissed her sweetly. The rest of the day went by with them laying in a flower field that was near their cottage._

When he turned, he saw a little head pop out from around the corner. 

Ben sighed in relief, “Gam, what are you doing up?”

Gammin waddled out from the hallway holding a stuffed loth wolf that was almost as big as he was. He made his way over to his father and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sowwy. Puppy drop,” he sqeaked, holding his stuffed animal up to Ben’s face. Gam rubbed his small hand and looked around, “Leaving?” he asked.

Ben smiled softly as he looked down at Gammin. The man picked his son up and put him on his lap, “Yeah, I’m sorry I woke you up little fish,”

He had a head of thick, black, wavy locks that covered his round ears. Gammin had earned his mother’s freckles and his father’s moles. His skin was a mix between tan and pale, while his eyes were a blend between both Ben and Rey’s with flecks of gold. To his parents, he was absolutely perfect.

Gam just snuggled into his neck and cuddled with his stuffed wolf. Gods, Ben could stay like this forever. If only Rey was out here, it would be perfect. He could never say no to Gammin, which most would say was not good parenting - but he was just so cute.

Ben rubbed his back, before setting his him down, “I’ll be back for breakfast. Promise,” He knew he would never leave his son, no matter what. But because of his past with his own father, he was scared to think that Gammin would let the thought of Ben leaving him pass through his mind. No. He will never be separated from his son. Not if he could help it.

Gammin nodded up at him before turning to shuffle back to his room.

“No no no no no. Come back here mister. You forgot to give me a kiss,”

Gam giggled and tried to run away, but didn’t get far because of his short legs and his father’s long arms. Ben lifted him up almost in a bridal style position and kissed his cheeks wildly. Gammin laughed out loud and Ben shushed him with a quiet laugh.

“Let’s not wake mama up yet, huh?” 

Gam smiled with an open mouth, showing his dimples. He didn’t have any teeth except his back ones that were starting to come in. Ben smiled so big and hard that his cheeks hurt.

“Alright, this time I’ve got to go or aunt Morsa will have my head,” he chuckled.

Gammin nodded settling down. Ben set his son down - Gammin landing on his padded, onesie, covered feet. The father and son gave each other one last kiss before Ben made his way over to the front door. He looked back at his son one last time with a smile before exiting the house through the front, wooden door.

As he made his way on the path to the common house, he looked back at the cottage to see his son looking through the small window from the front of the cabin, waving at him with a big smile.

Ben smiled and waved back before heading to work. By the time he made it through the woods and to the common house, the smile was still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped that lived up to the wait! It was more of a brackground chapter, just to set up Ben's character and a bit from our little fish. I think I will have Rey's background in the next. I don't know yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading, the response I got from the last chapter was so amazing. So thank you again! This was not beta'd by anyone besides Grammerly. God bless you Grammerly. 
> 
> Remember to follow me on twitter, @croren19, to see the art for this chapter and to just say hi. I really love to say hello to you all! 
> 
> I hope to see you all soon. 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that this was a good enough intro to the story. I can't wait to start writing Ben and Rey with their little bean! We'll get to that next chapter whenever I'm able to post it. 
> 
> If you want to say hi you can follow me on Twitter (@CroRen19) where I'll be posting the cover and mood board for this story. 
> 
> Listen to the playlist for this story here!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3yhfEBqlpAtxoqh5Nw6vuv?si=yS5ywz7bROK-_5RfS0iNEw
> 
> I can't wait to hear from you guys! I'll see you all soon. ✌️❤


End file.
